


Orderly Chaos

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Christmas, Control, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Home, Plans, Team as Family, care, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes to be the man behind the scenes, subtly creating the magic.</p><p>And he likes to see others happy as a result of his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orderly Chaos

Phil’s favorite moment isn’t really a moment at all, during the holidays. It’s more a series of them.

He’s the man behind the scenes, dealing with the team’s orderly chaos. It’s Phil who brings back the ingredients for sugar cookies and casually leaves a recipe at Bruce’s elbow, and Phil who gathers ornaments, decorations, and supplies. Phil drags Tony out of the workshop under the pretense of paperwork, and he cleans up the mess after.

And that’s his favorite. He loves knowing that he can take care of them in this little way, that they’re taken care of during the holiday season. He likes being the one to point them (subtly) in the direction of new activities and fun that they’ll enjoy during the Christmas season. He loves seeing their faces light up when he gets the perfect gift.

And he loves seeing them actually take a moment and just do nothing but enjoy.

He sees Tony get up extra early one day of the year, just to savor the fact that the silence of the morning will be broken by someone other than Jarvis and the bots and himself.

Phil watches Natasha make perfect cookies and eat the ones offered to her, soft in a way she rarely is.

He watches Clint go mad with the power of being chief tower decorator, dragging the others along for the ride.

He sees Thor’s excitement upon finding the perfect tree and taking it home, gleeful at the success and the bonding.

He looks on as Steve picks out the perfect gift, making it if he has to, and the joy that lights his face when the others are excited by them.

He watches as Bruce comes out of his shell a little, telling them off for sneaking a taste or sticking fingers in frosting or putting them to work as his kitchen slaves.

Yes, Phil Coulson loves being the man behind the scenes, because for once he can actually take care of everyone, and that’s rare in his line of work. Sometimes things don’t go as planned, but that’s okay; during the holidays, everything works out.


End file.
